Tarzana and her parents stay in Motunui for the first time
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: The 3-year-old little girl, Tarzana and her parents, Tarzan and Jane are going to stay in Moana's home island, Motunui for the holidays. Moana of Motunui and her friend, the legendary demigod Maui and Tarzana are already friends since they first met.


In the jungle of Pakatoa Island, New Zealand, the little girl, Tarzana, and her parents, Tarzan and Jane get up early. They are going to stay in Moana's home island, Motunui. Tarzana can still be a leader like her Grandpa, Kerchak, when she grows up. The kid has her Disney Moana 15" collapsible wheeled pilot case - rolling luggage she got for Christmas. Jane has packed her daughter's blue Moana Maui cartoon t-shirt cotton tshirts tops clothes shirts, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas, marvel Moana glitter shaker brush, 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders, Kair air cushioned bath visor (purple), Kair air cushioned rinse cup (purple), shampoo Moana coco 325 ml, Disney Moana bath & shower bubbles, Disney Moana magic towel Maui new and Moana bath towel in her Disney Moana 15" collapsible wheeled pilot case - rolling luggage and Disney Moana beach towel - Personalizable, hot pink girls Moana Maui Summer Holiday cute one piece Swimwear swimsuit bikini new and brand new Disney Moana girl's swim pool splash goggles new in her Moana swim bag.

Jane has already got the kid bathed and dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, blue Moana Maui cartoon t-shirt cotton tshirts tops clothes shirts, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls and took her to the toilet. After she's done, Jane and Tarzana got out of the bathroom. "Are you excited about going to Motunui, Tarzana?" Tarzan asked Tarzana. "Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly. "She is very excited. Oh! Her first holiday with us. I tell you, Tarzan. She's growing up fast." Jane said. "Well, we better get going if we want to go to Motunui and Tarzana wants to see her friends, Moana and Maui." Tarzan said. Jane grabbed the fuji instax mini 9 instant print camera - flamingo pink.

They told the gorillas, Tantor the red elephant and Tarzana's Grandfather, Professor Archimedes Q Porter that they'll see them again soon. They went in the boat. Jane has already packed their lunch. The kid looks in the view. The breeze is gently blowing her short black hair. Then, still in the boat, Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana have their lunch. After lunch, Tarzana looks in the view again. When she spots a island, she gasps in amazement. "Mommy, Daddy! Lookit!" She said, pointing to the island with her little finger. Tarzan and Jane looked. The island she points is Motunui. "Yes! We're here." Jane said. "Lookit! There Moana and Maui." Tarzana said.

Moana the chief and her friend, the legendary demigod Maui wave at Tarzan, Jane and the kid and they waved back at Moana and Maui. The boat stopped and the kid ran to Moana and Maui. The demigod gently picked her up and hugged her gently as Tarzan and Jane catch up. Maui has a surprise for his little friend: a official Disney Moana singing jewellery box to thank her for the heart shaped stone necklace. And Moana has a surprise for her: a single millie bed in white with trundle extra sleepover bed 2 in 1 with Moana blue quilt set to thank her for the conch shell. Moana put the child's Disney Moana 15" collapsible wheeled pilot case - rolling luggage and Moana swim bag in her fale. Tarzan, Jane, Moana and Maui went to see Moana's parents, ex-chief Tui and Sina with Tarzana in Maui's arms. Tui saw them.

"Ahh! Is this the ones you were telling us about?" Tui asked Moana. "Yes. This is Tarzan and Jane." Moana said, showing them Tarzan and Jane. "And this little girl here is Tarzana." Moana said as Maui show them Tarzana. "Hi, guys." Sina said. "Would you guys like a tour of Motunui?" Tui asked. "We love to." Jane said. Tarzan, Jane and the kid have already met Moana's pet pig, Pua and the village rooster, Heihei. The tour begins. Tui, Sina, Tarzan, Jane, Moana and Maui began walking around with Tarzana still in Maui's arms. "These are the villagers." Tui said. The villagers stop what they're doing and went to see Tarzan, Jane and the kid. Then they went to the canoes. "These are the canoes." Sina said. "Would you like to have a ride?" Tui asked. "We love to have a ride." Tarzan said.

Tarzan and Jane went on a big canoe while Moana, Maui and Tarzana went on Moana's canoe the same canoe they've sailed when they went to the mother island, Te Fiti and Pakatoa island, New Zealand. Then they went to the highest peak of the mountain. "This is a sacred place. A place of chiefs." Tui said as Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana look around. The kid is still held by Maui. The tour is over. They have their dinner. After dinner it's bedtime for Tarzana and Moana put purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas and 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders on her. As Moana put her to single millie bed in white with trundle extra sleepover bed 2 in 1 and tucked her in her Moana blue quilt set Maui came in with her official Disney Moana singing jewellery box.

He turned to key and opened the lid. The music, 'how far I'll go' is playing. Tarzana is drifting off to sleep as she listens to the music. Moana and Maui looked on smiling. Moana went to sleep in her room where her conch shell that Tarzana gave her is while Maui is sleeping with Tarzana. She looked at it every night before she went to sleep to remind her of the kid. The next morning Tui let Moana, Maui and Tarzana play on Moana's favourite place, the beach and told them that they'll be doing a show and Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana can take part. Moana, Maui and the kid got up and Maui got her dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, blue Moana Maui cartoon t-shirt cotton tshirts tops clothes shirts, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, girls plain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls.

The three friends went to the beach. When the arrived, Maui took her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, blue Moana Maui cartoon t-shirt cotton tshirts tops clothes shirts, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, girls pplain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks and Disney Moana glitter trainers off her (except her 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls) and put her hot pink girls Moana Maui Summer Holiday cute one piece Swimwear swimsuit bikini new and brand new Disney Moana girl's swim pool splash goggles new. The three friends went to Moana's friend, the ocean. The waves moved back and forward. They laughed as they did the same. They were holding hands.

Then afterwards they went for a swim. Maui and Tarzana swam under the water. Tarzana copies Maui. They swam up. Maui pulled his long curly black hair as he looked at his little friend. She pulls her short black hair back. Maui caught her and tickled her. They laughed. Then it's lunchtime. After lunch, Moana, Maui and the kid were talking about what they're going to do on a show. Moana will be telling a story about her and Maui's first trip to Pakatoa Island, New Zealand and Maui and Tarzana will dance the haka. The villagers wil dance the hula and Tarzan and Jane sing. Maui got the kid dried up and dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, blue Moana Maui cartoon t-shirt cotton tshirts tops clothes shirts, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, girls pplain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls.

After dinner, Moana and Maui went to see the show with Tarzana in Maui's arms. The three friends went in just in time. Moana's and Tarzana's parents are there. The show begins. The villagers dance the hula as Tui, Sina, Tarzan, Jane, Moana and Maui sat and watched with the kid sitting on Maui's lap. After that, they got a round of applause. Next, Tarzan and Jane start singing. After that they also got a round of applause. Next, Moana began telling a story about her and Maui's first trip to Pakatoa Island, New Zealand and met Tarzana and her family and friends. After that, she got a round of applause. Then it's Maui and Tarzana's turn. The villagers could tell how cute the kid is as she and her friend walked past them. Maui and Tarzana dance the haka. After that they got a big cheer and a round of applause.

The show finishes. It's time for Moana, Maui and Tarzana to go back to Moana's fale. On their way, the kid is drifting off to sleep in Maui's arms. Mini Maui, a sentient tattoo and the best friend of Maui, looked at her. He tapped Maui. The demigod looked at Mini Maui. He pointed to the sleeping child. Maui gently tap Moana on the shoulder. Moana looked at Maui. He pointed to Tarzana. Moana looked at Tarzana still sleeping in Maui's arms. "She had a busy day." Moana whispered. "We all had a very busy day." Maui whispered. The three friends went inside Moana's fale. Moana and Maui took her clothes off her and put her purple #a Moana Maui tops t-shirt dresses nightwear nightdress pyjamas and 2 purple light elastic tie jumbo beads hair knocker girl scrunchie balls ponytail holders on her.

As Moana went to bed in her room, Maui gently pets Tarzana's hair. "Goodnight, kid." Maui said quietly. He gently leaned to her. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered. He gently kissed her forehead. He went to sleep with her with his arms gently wrapped around her. The next morning, Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana are going home tomorrow and Maui give his little friend a bath. Then he got her dressed in her beige Disney Moana girls underwear set, blue Moana Maui cartoon t-shirt cotton tshirts tops clothes shirts, 2017 Moana legging trousers jeans elastic waist straight pattern denim mid pants retail girl jeans, girls pplain white cotton rich turnover top ankle socks, Disney Moana glitter trainers and 2 sky blue elastic ponytail holder bead girl hair scrunchie knocker balls.

After that, Moana, Maui and the kid went to the beach. This time they went for a swim with Maui shapeshifted into a duck and Tarzana in Maui's back when suddenly a magical manta ray went past them and the spirit of Moana's grandmother, Gramma Tala appeared. "Gramma!" Moana exclaimed happily as she ran to Gramma Tala and Maui and Tarzana looked on. "Hi, Moana. How's the island getting on?" Tala asked Moana. "Oh it's getting on great now that the heart of Te Fiti is restored." Moana said as Tala sees the kid. "Oh! That's great! Moana, can I ask you a question?" Tala asked. "Sure, Gramma. Ask me anything." Moana said. "Okay. Who is this cute little kid?" Tala asked pointing to Tarzana. "Oh, that's Tarzana." Moana said gesture Maui to come over with the kid still in on his back.

"She is so cute!" Tala said. After she disappeared, Maui, shapeshifted back into his demigod human form, is playing with Tarzana when suddenly his stomach began to grumble. It moved like a wave and it shook Mini Maui and made the kid laugh. "Maui's gonna eat." Maui said as he gently pets his little friend's hair. They walked to the ocean where Moana is. Maui and Tarzana are holding hands. Maui grab a fish with his fishhook. A fish landed in front of Tarzana. But as the fish is about to jump away when Maui catches it, Tarzana grabs a fish and hands it to Maui and he eat it. After Maui has a snack, it's lunchtime. After lunch, they went back to the ocean for a swim. After a few minutes of swimming, Moana, Maui and the kid went back to Moana's fale for dinner. After that it's bedtime.

The next morning it's time for Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana to go home to Pakatoa island, New Zealand. Moana give the kid a Disney animator's collection Moana mini doll play set new with case. Moana and Maui went to the boat with Tarzana in Maui's arms. Before Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana depart, Sina said. "We're so glad that you came stay with us, guys." Tui stepped forward and said. "Tarzan, Jane, Tarzana, I've never wanted to say this but..." He stopped for a second. "We really looking forward having you here again." Tui said. "Hold on. You mean we get to see them again?" Maui said. "Yes." Tui said. "Even Tarzana?" Maui said. "Yes. If you can come to Pakatoa island, New Zealand, then they can come to Motunui any time." Tui said.

He turned to the kid. "I love your music box and playset. Did Moana and Maui give them to you?" Tui said. "Yes!" She said. Tui chuckled. Then Maui gently hand Tarzana to Jane and gently kissed his little friend's forehead. The boat departed. Moana and Maui wave at Tarzan, Jane and the kid and they waved back. "Cheehoo!" Maui exclaimed as he shapeshifted into a hawk and flew around with the ocean magically moved around him. He stopped to look at Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana. Tarzan grinned, Jane smiled and the kid laughed. Maui flew toward Tarzana, gently picked her up with his wings and hugged her gently. "We'll see you soon, kid. I promise." He whispered. Tarzana smiles as she strokes her friend's feathers. Maui is soft, warm and cuddly to her. Maui flew back to Motunui.

Tui and Sina even give Tarzana a mobile made from wooden mobile frame - 220mm wide with pictures of Tui, Sina, Tala, Moana, Maui, Pua, Heihei, the ocean, Tamatoa, Kakamora, Te Fiti and Te Ka. Then Tarzan, Jane and Tarzana arrived back to Pakatoa island, New Zealand and told her family and friends all about Motunui. Tarzana told Kerchak that's Tui was a leader too. At night, as Jane hanged Tarzana's mobile and put some photos (that's already taken with Moana, Maui and Tarzana) on her Moana personalised photo notebook - epic adventures, Tarzana sends a thank you note to Moana and Maui, puts the note in the small clear glass message bottle with cork H14cm and asks the ocean to send it to them. The ocean can understand what she's saying. And she went to sleep in her bed.

The End


End file.
